A conventional nut is used to screw with a screw rod (or tube), and it is fitted into a fixing position of the screw rod (tube) from a distal end of the screw rod (tube) and then is screwed with the screw rod (tube) by rotating the nut tightly.
However, it is time-consuming during rotating the nut tightly or loosely, and the longer the screw rod (tube) is, the more time consumes.
Besides, if screwing the nut with the screw rod (tube) or unscrewing the nut from the screw rod (tube) in a limited space, such as water supply device of washstand or pipeline in a machine, it is difficult to choose a suitable tool to rotate the nut in the limited space, or the use has to change operation gestures constantly, thus having inconvenient operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.